Pre-season 2017
West Coast travel to Geraldton and country New South Wales during the pre-season competition, which has been rebadged as the JLT Community Series after a change of sponsorship. Format Each side to play three games. As with recent years there is no Grand Final and no pre-season premiership. As is customary in the pre-season, goals kicked from outside the 50m arc are awarded nine points. Game 1 GWS Giants v West Coast Sat, 18 February 2017 (2:05 PM EDT) Narrandera Sports Ground, Narrandera Attendance: 3,984 Supergoals:'''Nil '''Goals: '''Bayok, Karpany, Lamb, Mutimer, Yeo '''Best: '''Sheed, Hutchings, Watson, Wellingham, Jetta '''Injuries: '''Schofield (ankle) '''Reports: '''Schofield for rough conduct against N.Wilson Forced to kick off its pre-season campaign in remote New South Wales, West Coast left the vast majority of its senior players at home. The young squad put in a good showing against the Giants but struggled to find goals and fell by 33 points. Dom Sheed was busy with 27 touches and debutant Francis Watson had some eye-catching moments in defence. Named squad: Sheed, Yeo, Masten, Redden, Lamb, Wellingham, MacKenzie, Vardy, Jetta, Partington, Cole, Nelson, Schofield, Hutchings, Rotham, McInnes, Barrass, Mutimer, Karpany, Gorter, Snadden, Bayok, Waterman, Brophy, Watson Emergencies: Sheppard, Cripps, Hill, Allen GWS Giants: Setterfield, Patton, Cumming, Taranto, M.Kennedy, Wilson, Tomlinson, Buntine, Kelly, Mzungu, Simpson, Himmelberg, Sproule, Williams, Flynn, Finlayson, Tiziani, Corr, Perryman, Lobb, Lloyd, Mohr, Stein, Downie, Reid. Emergencies: Ward, Smith, Cameron, Haynes First WCE appearance: Vardy, Rotham, Mutimer, Gorter, Bayok, Waterman, Watson. Game 2 '''West Coast v Fremantle Sat, 25 February 2017 (3:40 PM WST) Wonthella Oval, Geraldton Attendance: 8,880 Supergoals: '''Nil '''Goals: '''Kennedy 5, LeCras 3, Cripps, Hill 2, Darling, Jetta, Shuey, Vardy '''Best: '''Mitchell, LeCras, Kennedy, Shuey, Priddis, Gaff '''Injuries: '''Shuey (wrist) In the first derby held outside of Perth, West Coast overcame stifling heat in Geraldton to easily account for the Dockers, extending their lead in every quarter to record a 55-point win. Sam Mitchell showed why he was recruited with 28 possessions in his first Eagles appearance, and Mark LeCras kicked three goals from 22 disposals. Named squad: Mitchell, LeCras, Gaff, Sheed, Sheppard, Yeo, Masten, Redden, Priddis, Wellingham, Shuey, Cripps, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Vardy, McGovern, Petrie, Jetta, Hurn, Butler, Darling, Nelson, Hill, Hutchings, Barrass Emergencies: Cole, Mutimer, Gorter, Watson Fremantle: Ballantyne, Dawson, Darcy, Ibbotson, D.Pearce, Fyfe, Suban, B.Hill, Walters, Sheridan, Griffin, Weller, Mundy, Crozier, Tucker, Blakely, Taberner, Hamling, Kersten, McCarthy, Langdon, S.Hill, Sutcliffe, Spurr, Apeness, Johnson Emergencies: Hughes, Cox, Collins First WCE appearance: Mitchell, Petrie Game 3 '''West Coast v Melbourne Thur, 9 March 2017 (5:40 PM WST) Subiaco Oval Attendance: 5,337 'Supergoals:'Nil '''Goals: '''Kennedy 5, Darling, LeCras, Vardy 2, Gaff, Hill, Priddis '''Best: '''Mitchell, Masten, Gaff, Vardy, Kennedy, Wellingham, LeCras '''Injuries: '''Nil Named squad: Mitchell, LeCras, Gaff, Sheed, Sheppard, Yeo, Masten, Redden*, Priddis, Wellingham, Shuey, Cripps, MacKenzie, Kennedy, Vardy, McGovern, Petrie, Jetta, Hurn, Darling, Nelson, Hill, Hutchings, Barrass* Emergencies: Giles, Cole, Schofield Melbourne: Hogan, Jones, Salem, Watts, Petracca, Lewis, Viney, Trengove*, Brayshaw, Gawn, Tyson, Oliver, Stretch, Melksham, Garland, Vince, T.McDonald, Weideman, O.McDonald, Hunt, Neal-Bullen, Bugg, Spencer, Harmes (*received no game time) Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2017_JLT_Community_Series Category:Pre-season summaries